


Not So Bright

by rminute



Series: On a Sunny Day [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, aka wash bc you can pry genderqueer wash from my cold dead hands, theres also tons of rain tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rminute/pseuds/rminute
Summary: York finds a stray in the rain, and brings them to North's house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That tag about Wash is true. In this they're AFAB and genderqueer, normally presenting feminine (don't worry, there'll be times when they appear as masculine later on, that involves suits and ties and tears). If that turns you away then I'm sorry!!

South was out in the city for the week visiting her girlfriend, so York could spend the whole week at North’s without his boyfriend’s sister ever catching them. The rain was pouring down hard and it was cold, so he knew a majority of the night would be spent on the floor near the fireplace in the living room. He’d be lying if he wasn’t going just over the speed limit to get to North’s fast. He had dinner packed in containers on the seat beside him, some of his lover’s favorites.

 

His headlights showed up to twenty feet in front of his car through the thick rainfall, and he slowed once he saw this expensive looking vehicle sitting on the side of the road. He parked in front of it to check it out, putting his hand on his forehead to help his sight. The car had no top to it, no one in the front seat, and then saw a couple coats covering someone in the back.

 

“Hey,” he said, and the coats shifted. “Everything okay?” The person held one of their coats over their head, and their hazel eyes met his grey. 

“Sorry. Am I… is my car in your way?” they asked, pulling their purse close. They looked soaked, and there was another bag on the floor.

“No, but it’s raining pretty hard, and your car has no cover.”

“Yeah… I probably should’ve grabbed a different one.”

“Come on, you can make jokes when you’re not being rained on.”

 

The person took his hand when York offered it, using his help in climbing out of their car. He took their coats and purse, and put them in the back of his car. They were grabbing a few bags from their trunk, stuffed full and they were barely audible over the rain when they said there were a couple more. The man only laughed and told them to get in the passenger seat, to move the food onto the floor. He heard the car door shut the moment he grabbed the bags, and he shut the trunk quickly. They were heavy, small clinging sounds inside one before he put them in the back with the other things. 

 

The music station was changed, some slightly staticy pop music was playing. York almost changed it back to the rock he had on, but he was distracted with what the person beside him wore. Some jeans, darker in color because of the rain but it looked like some shade of pink. Their shoes were high heels, he hadn’t noticed before, and the shirt was a long sleeved crop top. He was in awe, watching them scrunch their hair up. It was still wet, but it was just passed their shoulders. Yes, he had a boyfriend waiting for him, but he felt like it was the beginning of some romance movie. It also felt like love at first sight, now that he could properly see them. With the car light fading since the doors shut, he got a glimpse of the jewelry they wore. It all looked expensive, and there was a crown shaped ring on their middle finger. 

 

He turned the radio up slightly, enough to slightly drown out the sound of the rain hitting the car. The blond beside him smiled, he could see out of the corner of his eye. The minutes passed by in silence aside from the music, York planning the explanation to North in his head when he realized he had yet to learn the stranger’s name. 

 

“You aren’t the type to find out here, and that car isn’t something I’ve ever seen on this road either,” he said, and the person snorted.

“Yeah, I wasn’t exactly planning on running out of gas out here.”

“How far have you been driving?”

“In total, I guess for… two hundred seventy miles? I threw my stuff in and started, and I stopped when it started to rain.”

“Not exactly the best idea, but I’m glad you stopped. The name’s York.”

“Uh, I’m Washington. Sorry for stalling your plans.”

“North will understand, don’t worry Wash.”

 

Wash smiled, and let out a soft laugh before they turned their head to look out their window. They jolted when they felt a difference in the road under them. Their eyes were wide when the car stopped.York pat their shoulder and gestured forward to the house meters ahead, the porch lit by his headlights, and their tension went away. He managed to get his coat off and handed it over, noticing that their hair was drying already and he didn’t want them to have it all wet again. There was a slight pink to their cheeks and they thanked him, putting the coat over their head and getting out. He smiled as the door shut and quietly hoped North really would understand. 

 

He organized the bags and the coats to make the trips less, and their purse fell over on the back seat. Their phone was buzzing, screen up and he grabbed it to put it back, but caught the name being their dad. Judging by the angry looking emoji with their dad’s name, he declined the call and put the device back. It wasn’t his place to answer that, or even look through their things. They were waiting for him on his boyfriend’s porch. He still wasn’t sure how to explain it to North, the older man probably wondering why it’s taking so long. 

 

After a trip up with all their things, surprisingly it only took one trip, he brought up the food containers and kicked on the door. Rain drops fell from his hair into his eyes and down his face, but he was soaked enough. North looked unimpressed when he opened the door, seeing the grin on his boyfriend’s face, but he still held a towel. Then his eyes landed on Washington.

 

“Who’s this?” the taller blond asked, eyebrows raising as he took in their soaked appearance and York’s favorite jacket wrapped over their shoulders.

“They were on the side of the road in their car, I know you like strays,” York joked, and the youngest there gave a shy smile.

“Hi, I’m sorry if I ruined any plans, I wasn’t expecting the rain or him to stop so… I can-”

“It’s fine. York just needs to learn to call about things like this.”

 

Ever the gentleman, North helped Wash bring their bags into his living room before showing them to the bathroom so they could clean up instead of staying rain soaked. York didn’t mind it, he set out three plates and the food on the coffee table while his boyfriend was busy. There was a smile on his lover’s face when he came back into the living room. There was a short expression exchange, York waggling his brows and North rolling his eyes, before they finally kissed for the first time since that morning. 

 

They spent many moments beside the fireplace before, this was no different as they simply talked about the rain and North questioning what York had made for their meal. Neither touched the food until they heard footsteps coming from the downstairs bathroom, and for the second time that day Carter Jackson Vitali will swear he fell in love with a person he met in the rain. They were wearing a large, dull yellow tank top and some saggy black sweatpants as they dried their hair with one of North’s royal purple towels. Wash wore a crooked smile and a light blush, and they quietly said that the couple didn’t need to wait for them.

 

Wash didn’t sit down until they went over to their purse and grabbed their phone, swiping to deny whatever call was coming through. They set the device face down on the table beside their plate and crossed their legs under themself. North dished out what was in the containers, giving any portion asked for (which was a small amount of anything until the container full of a mix of fruit was opened, then nearly half of the thing was cleared out. The blush the youngest then sported was adorable).

 

“So, Washington, why were you out in the rain?” North asked, politely adding on “If you want to tell us.”

“Let’s just say… overprotective and obsessive parents.” At the mention of them, Wash stabbed a strawberry. York reached over and held their hand laying on the glass, and brought it up to his lips.

 

After that, neither questioned Wash about their family. York noticed them shivering and he switched their spots so they could sit beside the fire. North brushed hair from their face, then he put his arm around them to help warm them up. The smaller blond made a comment, tossing a grape over at the brunet as all three laughed.

 

Their eyes glowing with laughter, York was astounded by the way North and Wash clicked. The pair laughed with each other and he always caught the moments when their hands touched. His heart was drumming at the possibility of expanding their relationship. He knew it was slim, this shot of having both beauties across from him together too, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dream.


End file.
